Izuku Midoriya/Galeria
|-|Manga= Wygląd R6 Profil Midoriyi.png I'm Deku.png Egzamin wstępny Izuku attacked by Sludge Villain.png Entrance Exam start.png Entrance Exam Arc.png Izuku using One For All for the first time.png Ochaco saves Izuku.png Test zrozumienia daru Ochaco walks home with Izuku and Tenya.png Próbna walka Katsuki finds Izuku.png Katsuki blasts Izuku.png Deku vs Kacchan manga.png Katsuki and Izuku Colliding.png R11 Okładka.png Urobisko Studenckich Jednostek R16 Okładka.png Nomu Full Body.png Katsuki blasts Kurogiri.png Everyone supports All Might.png R19 Okładka.png Black Mist Attacked By Izuku.png Festiwal Sportowy U.A. Izuku Taking First Place.png Izuku taking a headband.png Shinso.png Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso.png Izuku and Shoto's Talk.png Izuku Offers Ochako A Strategy.png Izuku and Endeavor's conversation.png Izuku vs Shoto manga.png Izuku's revelation.png Shoto and Izuku's Power Collision.png Qualities of a hero.png Izuku's hand.png Przeciwko Zabójcy Bohaterów Izuku choosing his hero name.png Gran Torino takes Deku patrolling.png Gran Torino vs Deku.png Gran Torino dodges Deku.png Deku vs Gran Torino manga.png Deku stops Stain.png Izuku, Tenya and Shoto defeat Stain.png Izuku, Tenya and Shoto at the hospital.png Egzamin końcowy Full Cowl mobility.png Izuku & Katsuki vs All Might.png Deku punches Kacchan.png Leśny Obóz Treningowy Izuku defeats Muscular.png Izuku, Shoto and Mezo tackle Mr. Compress manga.png Nalot na kryjówkę Izuku, Shoto, Eijiro, Tenya and Momo in fear.png Katsuki and Izuku cheer on All Might.png Egzamin na tymczasową licencję bohatera Camie pins Izuku.png R102 Okładka.png R104 Okładka.png Praktyki Mirio meets Izuku.png Chisaki's Encounter With Mirio and Izuku.png Mimicry.png Lock Down.png One For All 20%.png Manchester Smash.png Chronostasis.png One For All Full Cowl - 100%.png Festiwal Kulturowy U.A. Izuku meets Gentle.png Izuku vs Gentle & La Brava.png Gently Rebound.png Delaware Smash Air Force.png Izuku grabs Gentle.png St Louis Smash.png |-|Anime= Oficjalna grafika Izuku Midoriya school profile.png Izuku Midoriya school profile 2.png Izuku Midoriya icon 2.png Izuku Midoriya Kostium Beta.png Izuku Midoriya hero profile.png Izuku Midoriya icon.png Izuku Midoriya First Hero Costume Full Body Anime.png Izuku Midoriya hero icon 1.png Izuku Midoriya hero icon 2.png Izuku Midoriya USJ arc.png Izuku Midoriya casual profile.png Wygląd Izuku Midoriya debut.png Izuku Midoriya headshot.png Izuku Midoriya school headshot.png Historia Young Izuku's face.png Izuku And Katsuki As Kids.png Kid Katsuki.png Quirkless Izuku 1.png Izuku admires Katsuki as a child.png Egzamin wstępny Insecure Izuku.png Katsuki Blasts Izuku.png Katsuki Burns Izuku's Notebook (Anime).PNG Sludge Villian attacks Izuku.png Izuku Meets All Might.png Midoriya tries to save Bakugo.png Sludge Villain attacks Izuku.png Ty też możesz zostać bohaterem.png Odcinek 2.png Trening Izuku.png Odcinek 3.png Izuku Meets Ochaco.png Izuku counted out.png Egzamin wstępny.png Art of Seduction.png Tenya watches Izuku save Ochaco.png Odcinek 4.png Izuku Falling (Anime).PNG Izuku zostaje przyjęty do U.A..png Test zrozumienia daru Izuku Going To UA.png Test zrozumienia daru (wątek).png Shota warns Izuku.png Odcinek 5.png Shota stops Katsuki.png Izuku, Ochaco and Tenya shocked.png Momo knew Shota was lying.png Izuku Ochaco Tenya Trio.png Próbna walka Team A.png Izuku and Ochaco team up.png Deku vs Kacchan 2.png Deku counters Katsuki.png Odcinek 6.png Izuku vs Katsuki 3.png Izuku And Katsuki Clash.png Izuku injured 1.png Deku reveals the truth to Kacchan.png Urobisko Studenckich Jednostek Izuku class president.png Class 1-A Bus.png Tsuyu All Might comparison.png Eijiro explains his quirk.png Deku and Tsu vs villains.png Odcinek 10.png Izuku Tsuyu Minoru Escape.png Izuku Tsuyu Minoru See Shota Defeated.png Tomura attacks Tsuyu and co.png Shock Absorption.png Students support All Might.png Izuku Shoto Eijiro and Katsuki.png Izuku tries to save All Might.png Festiwal Sportowy U.A. Izuku Midoriya's restraint.png Izuku's coming out party.png Shoto declares war.png Festiwal Sportowy U.A. (wątek).png Izuku Defeats Robot With Plate.png Odcinek 16.png Izuku Takes The Lead.png Izuku wins obstacle race.png Obstacle race 1.png Izuku Midoriya ten million.png Izuku isolated.png Team Todoroki confronts Team Midoriya.png Recipro Burst 2.png Izuku's responsibility.png Odcinek 18.png Izuku takes the wrong headband.png Momo tells Team Midoriya they were tricked.png Cavalry Battle.png Team Midoriya advances.png Shoto questions Izuku.png Mashirao withdraws.png Drużyna Midoriya.png Hitoshi sneaks up on Izuku.png Mashirao stops Izuku from talking.png Izuku brainwashed.png Odcinek 20.png Izuku defeats Hitoshi.png Izuku scares All Might.png Izuku offers Ochaco advice.png Katsuki finds Izuku backstage.png Izuku and Endeavor.png Izuku vs Shoto.png Delaware Smash.png Izuku injured facing Shoto.png Shoto vs Izuku.png Izuku provokes Shoto.png Izuku punches Shoto.png Izuku whatever it takes to be a hero.png Izuku avoids the ice.png Izuku's reckless quirk.png Izuku vs Shoto 2.png It's your quirk.png Izuku Midoriya defeated.png Izuku and All Might.png I'll do my best.png Przeciwko Zabójcy Bohaterów Izuku chooses deku as his hero name.png Mutter.png Gunhead agency choice.png All Might gives Izuku his offer.png Izuku meets Gran Torino.png Gran Torino kicks Izuku.png Gran Torino rams Izuku.png Odcinek 27.png Gran Torino defeats Izuku.png Gran Torino scolds Izuku.png The pastry is me.png Gran Torino knocks full cowl out of Izuku.png One For All Full Cowl.png Hosu City Incident.png Odcinek 29.png Izuku and Shoto vs Stain.png Izuku and Tenya defeat Stain.png Izuku defeats Stain.png Stain saves Izuku.png Chief Kenji Thanks Students.png Gran Torino nag.png Rescue Training Race Outcome.png Eat this.png Egzamin końcowy Denki encouraged to study harder.png Egzamin końcowy (wątek).png Izuku and Katsuki paired for finals.png Team Midoriya & Bakugo vs All Might.png Izuku, Tsuyu, Tenya and Momo watch.png Izuku yells at Katsuki.png Izuku punches Katsuki.png Katsuki explains his plan to Izuku.png Izuku uses the Grenadier Bracer.png All might catches up.png Izuku attacks All Might.png Izuku smiles.png Izuku and Katsuki escape from All Might.png Recovery Girl scolds all might.png Class 1-A shopping for trip.png Tomura threatens Izuku.png Odcinek 38.png Leśny Obóz Treningowy Class 1-A Boys at the pool.png Odcinek 39.png Dirt Monster.png Leśny Obóz Treningowy (wątek).png Pixie-Bob is 18 at heart.png Izuku brings Kota to Mandalay.png Izuku brings Kota food.png Shoto gives advice to Izuku.png Odcinek 42.png Izuku vs Muscular.png Muscular attacks Izuku.png Muscular crushes Izuku.png MY HERO.png Eskorta Bakugo kontra Przednia Straż Ligi Złoczyńców.png Odcinek 45.png Eijiro argues with Tenya.png Nalot na kryjówkę Izuku listens to Eijiro's plea.png Izuku's damaged arms.png Odcinek 46.png Izuku disguised.png Izuku fears All For One.png Izuku_and_Katsuki_cheer_on_All_Might.png You're next Izuku.png Egzamin na tymczasową licencję bohatera Odcinek 52.png Izuku Midoriya outside the Development Studio.png Izuku Midoriya blown away.png Mei reunites with Izuku.png Mei scares Izuku.png Mei's aggressive personality.png Hatsume takes Izuku's measurements.png Izuku in Mei's powered suit.png Izuku's new braces.png Shoot Style.png Izuku Midoriya debuts Costume Gamma.png Class_1-A_arrives_at_the_exam_centre.png Yo_Shindo_introduces_himself_to_Class_1-A.png Izuku explains Ms Joke's Quirk.png Class_1-A_prepares_for_the_test.png Izuku and Tenya start the exam.png Izuku leads Class 1-A in the first test.png Izuku Midoriya thinks about Shoot Style.png Odcinek 53.png Izuku, Ochaco and Koji.png Izuku's competitiveness.png Izuku gets tagged by Camie.png Odcinek 54.png Izuku saves fake Ochaco.png Camie scratches Izuku.png Odcinek 55.png Izuku dodges an ambush.png Izuku asks Hanta and Ochaco if they are real.png Izuku, Hanta and Ochaco pass the first phase.png Denki and Minoru hound Izuku.png Izuku, Denki, and Minoru notice Camie.png Izuku uses All Might's smile.png Will Izuku fight or protect?.png Animowane gify Izuku niszczy robota.gif Recovery.gif Grenadier Bracers.gif Katsuki fighting style.gif Frog.gif Izuku gets ahead in the obstacle race.gif Softness Anime.gif Jet Pack.gif Team Todoroki gets the ten million points.gif Delaware Smash.gif Izuku and Shoto's final clash.gif Jet.gif Izuku creates One For All Full Cowl.gif Izuku vs Gran Torino.gif Izuku punches Stain.gif 5% Detroit Smash.gif Full Cowling mobility.gif All Might vs Izuku and Katsuki.gif Izuku uses a Grenadier Bracer.gif New Hampshire Smash.gif Izuku rescues Katsuki from All Might.gif One For All Full Cowl 3.gif Izuku uses 100% on Muscular.gif Muscle Augment.gif Delaware Detroit Smash.gif Bakugo Rescue Operation.gif |-|Filmy= My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Izuku Midoriya Two Heroes.png Izuku Midoriya movie profile.png |-|Gry= One's Justice Izuku Midoriya One's Justice Design.png File:My Hero One's Justice Characters.png Smash Tap Izuku Midoriya Character Art 1 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 2 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 3 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 4 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 5 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 6 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 7 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 8 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 9 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 10 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 11 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 12 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 13 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 14 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 15 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 16 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 17 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 18 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 19 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 20 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 21 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 22 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 23 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 24 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 25 Smash Tap.png Izuku Midoriya Character Art 26 Smash Tap.png Izuku_Midoriya_Character_Art_27_Smash_Tap.png Izuku_Midoriya_Character_Art_28_Smash_Tap.png Tag Card Game TCG Izuku Midoriya Costume Alpha 2.png TCG Izuku Midoriya Analysis.png TCG Izuku Midoriya Costume Alpha.png TCG Izuku Midoriya PE Kit.png TCG Izuku Midoriya Middle School.png TCG Izuku Midoriya Training.png TCG Izuku Fighting.png TCG Izuku Midoriya Student Uniform.png TCG All Might and Izuku.png Brave Frontier Brave Frontier 7 Star Izuku Unit Art.png Brave Frontier Omni Izuku Unit Art.png |-|Różne= Szkice Episode 42 Sketch.png Chapter 10 Sketch.png Chapter 14 Sketch.png Chapter 16 Sketch.png Chapter 23 Sketch.png Chapter 36 Sketch.png Chapter 37 Sketch.png Chapter 50 Sketch.png Chapter 51 Sketch.png Chapter 52 Sketch.png Chapter 65 Sketch.png Chapter 76 Sketch.png Chapter 77 Sketch.png Chapter 79 Sketch.png Chapter 94 Sketch.png Chapter 107 Sketch.png Chapter 113 Sketch.png Volume 1 Sketch.png Volume 2 Sketch.png Volume 3 Sketch.png Volume 4 Sketch.png Volume 7 Sketch.png Volume 9 Sketch.png Volume 11 Sketch.png Izuku, Ochaco, Bakugo, & All Might Drafts.png Prototype Designs.png Izuku Volume 1 Profile.png Happy New Year 2015.png Happy New Year 2016.png Happy New Year 2017.png First fan letter.png Retweets Thank you.png Amazing Trio.png Special Message.png 3 Year Aniversary Sketch.png Character Swap Sketch.png Bakugo zoo.png Kindergarden.png Gender swap Sketch.png Happy New Year 2018.png Volume 15 The Deku Mask.png Episode 49 Sketch.png Strony postaci Volume 4 Character Page.png Volume 5 Character Page.png Volume 6 Character Page.png Volume 7 Character Page.png Volume 8 Character Page.png Volume 9 Character Page.png Volume 15 Character Page.png Volume 17 Character Page.png Volume 18 Character Page.png Kolorowe grafiki Volume 2 Artwork.png Color Page 1.png R33 Okładka.png R52 Okładka.png R73 Okładka.png R96 Okładka.png Chapter 84 Colour Spread.png Chapter 92 Artwork.png R100 Okładka.png R103 Okładka.png R106 Okładka.png R120 Okładka.png Chapter 142 artwork.png Popularity Poll 1.png Kōhei's Jump Heroes.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 32 2014.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 3 2015.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 35 2015.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 46 2015.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 49 2015.png Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 9, 2016.png Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 17 2016.png Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 25, 2016.png Issue 41, 2016.png Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 17, 2017.png Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 30, 2017.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 17 2018.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 28, 2018.png Weekly Shonen Jump 2018 Issue 33.png Weekly Shonen Jump 2018 Issue 35.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 174 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 180 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 184 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 194 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 197 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 209 - Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Volume 217 - Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 224 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 239 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 280 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 267 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 316 Cover.png Weekly Shonen Jump - Vol. 325 Cover.png Okładki My Hero Academia.png Tom1.png US Volume 1 Back Cover.png Volume 2.png US Volume 2.png Volume 2 English Back Cover.png Volume 3.png US Volume 3.png Volume 3 English Back Cover.png Volume 4.png US Volume 4.png Volume 4 english back cover.png Volume 6.png Volume 6 English Back Cover.png Volume 7 Drama CD.png Volume 8.png US Volume 8.png Volume Origin.png Volume 9.png US Volume 10.png Volume 12.png Volume 13 Cover.png My Hero Academia School Briefs Cover.png Ultra Archive Cover.png My Hero Academia School Briefs II Cover.png Volume 1.1 Anime Cover.png Volume 1.2 Anime Cover.png Volume 1.3 Anime Cover.png Volume 1.4 Anime Cover.png Volume 1.5 Anime Cover.png Volume 2.1 Anime Cover.png Volume 2.2 Anime Cover.png Volume 2.3 Anime Cover.png Volume 2.5 Anime Cover.png Volume 2.6 Anime Cover.png Volume 2.8 Anime Cover.png Volume 3.1 Anime Cover.png Arkusze projektowe Izuku Midoriya TV Animation Design Sheet.png Izuku Midoriya Uniform Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png Izuku Midoriya 2nd Costume TV Animation Design Sheet.png Izuku Midoriya Casual TV Animation Design Sheet.png en:Izuku Midoriya/Image Gallery Kategoria:Galerie